Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by neko-chan X3
Summary: Ele seria sempre solitário, pois era um vingador.[como sempre péssimo sumary, uma songfic da musik boulevard of broken dreams do greenday leiam e deixem reviews pra faze um ficwritter feliz  8D]


Boulevard of broken dreams

**Minha segunda fic n.nv**

**Uma songfic da musica "Boulevard of broken dreams" do Greenday, adoro essa banda e essa é minha musica preferida deles e sempre que escuto eu me lembro do Sasuke.**

**Chega de bobagem eu vou começa a fic...**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, eu num ligo, to bolando um plano com a Kimi pra rouba o Sasuke-kun e o Itachi do Kishimoto-sensei (claro q o Sasuke é meu 8D)

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

**I walk a lonely road **_Eu ando em uma estrada solitária_

**The only one that I have ever known**_A única que eu sempre conheci_

**Don't know where it goes **_Não sei até onde vai_

**But it's home to me and I walk alone **_Mas é um lar pra mim e eu ando só_

Sasuke caminhava lentamente, sozinho,

Não se importava com a solidão,

Afinal, aquele foi o caminho que escolhera quando decidiu matar o irmão

**I walk this empty street **_Eu ando nessa rua vazia_

**On the boulevard of broken dreams **_Na alameda dos sonhos perdidos_

**Where the city sleeps **_Onde a cidade dorme_

**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**_E eu sou o unico e eu ando sozinho_

**I walk alone I walk alone **_eu ando só__eu ando só_

**I walk alone I walk alone**_ eu ando só__eu ando só_

Sentia falta de seus amigos, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi

Mas bloqueava esses pensamentos e lembranças,

Afinal era um vingador

**Chorus**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me **_Minha sombra é a unica que anda ao meu lado_

**My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating**_meu coração raso é__a unica coisa que está batendo_

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_As vezes eu desejo que alguem me encontre_

**Till then I walk alone **_até lá eu ando só_

Era um vingador, não tinha tempo para amigos

Era a única alma viva naquele lugar,

Acompanhado somente por sua sombra,

Às vezes sentia falta de seus amigos,mas logo esquecia e continuava a caminhar

**Read between the lines of what's**_Leia as entrelinhas_

**Fucked up and everythings all right**_O que está arruinador e tudo está certo_

**Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive **_Verifico meus_ _sinais vitais pra saber se eu ainda_

_estou vivo_

**And I walk alone **_E eu ando só_

**I walk alone I walk alone**_ eu ando só eu ando só_

**I walk alone I walk alone **_eu ando só__eu ando só_

Ele havia se submetido a essa vida

Solitária

Sem amigos

Escolhera ser um vingador nada mais

**Chorus**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me **_Minha sombra é a unica que anda ao meu lado_

**My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating**_meu coração raso é__a unica coisa que está batendo_

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_As vezes eu desejo que alguem me encontre_

**Till then I walk alone **_até lá eu ando só_

Vingadores não amam

Vingadores não choram

**I walk this empty street **_Eu ando nessa rua vazia_

**On the boulevard of broken dreams **_Na alameda dos sonhos perdidos_

**Where the city sleeps **_Onde a cidade dorme_

**And I'm the only one and I walk alone **_E eu sou o unico e eu ando sozinho_

**I walk alone I walk alone **_eu ando só__eu ando só_

**I walk alone I walk alone**_ eu ando só__eu ando só_

Ele seria eternamente

Um Uchiha

Um vingador

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me **_Minha sombra é a unica que anda ao meu lado_

**My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating**_meu coração raso é__a unica coisa que está batendo_

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_As vezes eu desejo que alguem me encontre_

**Till then I walk alone **_até lá eu ando só_

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

**Finalmente acabo /o/**

**Essa fic realmente deu trabalho**

**To escrevendo desde o meu niver**

**Tinha q se da minha musik preferida xD**

**Já q num deu pra posta no meu niver q seja no do Sasuke-kun msm xD**

**Quero reviews**


End file.
